


We Are One

by KatherosLibra



Category: Shin Megami Tensei, Shin Megami Tensei: Devil Survivor 2
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-12
Updated: 2014-04-17
Packaged: 2018-01-04 10:24:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1079859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatherosLibra/pseuds/KatherosLibra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate universe of Devil Survivor 2 where Lucifer is the protagonists father and decides to raise him.  Fluff and Dadcifer ahead.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not Such an Ordinary Day

**Author's Note:**

> My first actual posting on here, so I hope it'll be enjoyed. Please forgive the shortness of the first chapter, it'll get longer.

Title: We Are One  
Genre: Gen. Family. Alternate Universe  
Characters: Lucifer (SMT), Hibiki Kuze (SMT)  
Warnings: None besides Lucifer being Dadcifer.

 

It was just a normal day for Hibiki despite it being the last day of school before summer break began. The routine was the same as always. He got up, tried to brush his hair, got dressed and washed up, and ate breakfast before walking to his school. Of course, the seven year old ran into his best and only friend on the way there. Daichi had pulled a laugh from the sleepy child as they walked across the schoolyard to the main building. 

After that, the day proceeded as always. Hibiki had imitated a mute during class and worked on the assignments that had been given as summer homework to get them done quickly. At lunch he’d sat with Daichi, hadn’t had to worry about the bullies since they all had a cold, and had waved goodbye to his friend when they had to part ways. The brunet walked towards his apartment, face slipping back into the neutral mask he wore around his mother. 

“I’m home,” he called out as he entered, taking off his shoes and looking around only to stop in place. There was someone new in his home. The tall blond stranger turned with his mother from where they were sitting at the table and smiled at him. His mother sighed softly, rubbing her forehead when she saw him. Hibiki stared at the man, wanting to smile back but holding back from doing so. The man cleared his throat and stood, walking over to the child and kneeling down to be at the same eye level. His eyes surprised the child, considering they were the same shade of blue as his own.

“Hello there, Hibiki. My name is Louis and-“ 

Hibiki’s mother cut off what he was going to say with an abrupt cough. “Hibiki-chan, he’s your father and you’re going to be living with him from now on.”


	2. Sick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even the children of the Devil can get sick. Thankfully Lucifer knows what to do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My apologies for taking so long with this. I've been busy and haven't had much energy to write but here it is.

The first time Hibiki got sick while living with him, Lucifer was surprised at how well his son behaved compared to his previous children. His youngest child didn't complain about feeling unwell until he came home from school that day. The fallen angel had his suspicions already, however, considering Hibiki had not eaten all of his breakfast despite it being his favorite that morning. So when the curly-haired child returned to their home and set his bag down in his room before coming over to rest against Louis' legs, he knelt and checked his temperature. There was nothing worse, in his mind, than seeing one of his precious children grow ill as he could only supply them with care and treatment for their recovery. Hibiki's temperature had indeed been warmer than it should be and that, combined with the flush on his face and the glassy look in his eyes, was all the warning he needed to scoop up the boy and carry him to bed. 

"Papa...? Will I have to go to the doctor?" 

Hearing his son's question, the blond man gave a small smile and smoothed his hair back from his heated forehead. The familiar blue eyes were dull with the fever, dark circles beneath them making the child's pale skin seem even lighter. Even the raven-black curls that hung about Hibiki's face seem listless and drooped due to this illness. It was nothing that Lucifer or, as he was known to his son's teachers, Louis hadn't dealt with before. A simple case of the common cold. Already the medicine he'd administered to his son seemed to be helping him fall asleep as he clutched his plush rabbit close. The fallen angel shook his head in response to the question and leaned down, kissing his son's forehead, before answering.

"I don't think you'll need to. Though you might miss school for the next two days as you recover."

By the time he finished speaking, it seemed Hibiki had fallen asleep at last. Sleep would be good for the child as he was still rather small and everyone knew rest was needed for recovery from illness. Lucifer stood from he place at the edge of his son's bed and headed for the kitchen, intent on fixing some tea and soup for his precious child. As he walked down the stairs he spotted the Obariyon that seemed to have grown attached to Hibiki peeking up at him and the man offered a smile to the low-level demon, reassuring the demon on his son's condition. 

After all, it wasn't as if a simple cold could defeat his child.


	3. A meeting between children

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no real explanation for why I decided to do this other than it's cute and I couldn't resist.

The trip to Osaka was something he hadn't expected, honestly. Usually when his father left for business, he left Hibiki with Zett or Raidou. But it wasn't a bad surprise considering Hibiki had never been to Osaka and he liked to learn new things. So when the day trip was brought up, the blue-eyed boy lit up and went to pack a small bag of things to do on the drive there. And now he was sitting on a bench inside a large building, nibbling a taiyaki, and reading a book. The drive over to Osaka had been fun with Hibiki asking questions about the surrounding area and Lucifer answering with patience only a father would have. Speaking of his father, the tall blond man had asked him to wait outside the room he went into an hour ago. Sighing softly, the small child kicked his legs as he read on. 

So engrossed in the book as he was, it took the boy a few minutes to notice someone's gaze on him and he looked up in surprise. The brilliant, shining blue of his eyes locked on to a pair of steely violet eyes across the hall. Hibiki gulped, closing his book, and glancing away from the silver haired child's intense stare. Compared to the other's nearly immaculate dress of a suit and tie just the right size for his small form, the noir's outfit of a sweater and nice jeans felt under dressed. An awkward silence seemed to fill the area as the other boy continued to stare and the shy boy chewed on his taiyaki. Finally the silence was broken with a young voice from the silver-haired boy. 

"Why are you here and dressed like that?"

Caught off guard by the question, it took Hibiki a few minutes to respond properly and he fidgeted nervously as he tried to think of a way to explain why he was in such a fancy building while dressed like a seven year old. 

"I'm waiting on my papa to finish his meeting so we can get dinner and go home..." he replied softly, looking back to meet the disinterested stare aimed for him. They stayed like that for several minutes until finally the door opened and Lucifer took his son into his arms and carried him away. As he left, Hibiki waved over his father's shoulder at the bemused looking boy in farewell.

Neither one had any idea or even hope that they would meet again one day.


	4. Sights of days to come

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lucifer is omniscient and can see all the possible futures, you know?

    The first time he had seen his, youngest, son, Lucifer had seen a small glimpse of what his child would look like once he started to reach the turning point in his life.  And the way his Hibiki had looked sent a small trill of pride through the fallen's body.  However the Lightbringer would continue to see parts of his child's future and sometimes it hurt in a way only a father could feel.  There would be much he would be unable to prevent happening to Hibiki.  And Lucifer hated knowing that there would be certain moments that he would have to let his son witness and be involved in.  

    The worst part of his son's future that the Throneless King had seen would not happen for several years.  Hibiki, who already was showing a shine around his soul, would begin to embrace his natural ability with demons and people to defeat a threat that even Lucifer's father would defy.  But the path would not be without hardship.  There would be death and suffering and more pain than he would wish on his son.  But, after all of that, Hibiki would be the one who decided the fate of the world.  

    And a small part of him was proud but a larger pat of him dreaded the knowledge that his child would be forced to go through so much.  With those thoughts in mind, the fallen smoothed back the already unruly black curls on his child's head and smiled gently.  

"What fate will you decide for the world, I wonder, Hibiki..."


End file.
